star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Chancellor
Supreme Chancellor, also known as the Chancellor, Chancellor of the Republic, Galactic Chancellor, Grand Chancellor, High Chancellor, President of the Republic, or President of the Senate was the title of the Head of State and Government as well as Senate President and Senate Chair of the Old Galactic Republic. Appointment of the Chancellor The Chancellor was elected by and from the senators and representatives of the Galactic Senate and could serve two four-year terms before being forced to retire from the Chancellorship because of term limits. The Chancellor could be removed from office at any time by the Senate with a Vote of No Confidence. All of the Chancellors elected between 1400 BBY and 1000 BBY were Jedi, a trend finally broken with the 1000 BBY election of Tarsus Valorum. Elections for Chancellor *Galactic Republic Chancery Election (3900 BBY) *Galactic Republic Chancery Election (3653 BBY) *Galactic Republic Chancery Election (3641 BBY) *Galactic Republic Chancery Election (44 BBY) *Galactic Republic Chancery Election (40 BBY) *Galactic Republic Chancery Election (36 BBY) *Galactic Republic Chancery Election (32 BBY) *Galactic Republic Chancery Election (28 BBY) Powers and functions of the Chancellorship Style of office The Chancellor of the Republic used the style of "Your Excellency" (this was in contrast to the style of "Your Imperial Majesty" used during the later Galactic Empire), for example when conversing with Grand Army of the Republic officers such as Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *"End Game" * *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 3) *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Padawannabes'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' Sources *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' Category:Old Galactic Republic Category:Political Titles Category:Supreme Chancellors